


Brother of Mine

by yellow_sunrise



Series: West-Allen Clan [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Again lol, Bedside Vigils, Blood and Injury, Brother-Sister Relationships, Don Is a Worried Brother, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_sunrise/pseuds/yellow_sunrise
Summary: Nora receives a devastating injury and Don is immediately at her side.





	Brother of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I literally sat in front of my computer thinking about what injury would hurt a speedster in a visible way and not just like, some ice. As always, this isn't necessarily in chronological order for anything.

“She’s going into shock, we need to stabilize her!” a voice shouts, the sound foggy, like she was underwater.

“Bullet,” Nora murmurs, her hand cupping the gushing hole in her torso.

“She’s saying bullet, is that what she got shot with?” another voice asked.

Nora took a deep shuddering breath and exhaled wetly, her mouth filling with blood. She could see that she was amongst civilians and she shook her head.

“S.T.A.R. Labs. Take me,” she winced when she moved a little. She knew it wasn’t really feasible but she could swear that she felt the bullet go through more of her organs. “Take me to S.T.A.R. Labs,” she insisted.

“Ma’am you need a hospital,” the first voice said. Nora reached blindly and felt stiff material under her trembling fingers. She grasped it and pulled the person down, and only when he was in her face did she realize that he was only a kid. No way he was old enough to even drink.

“No hospitals. Can you help me?” she gasped out, as felt felt someone press against her injury, stemming the blood flow.

He nodded, and Nora finally relaxed, passing out as she was lifted.

 

Don was on a mission when he got the news, nothing particularly difficult or time consuming. Just a reconnaissance mission in middle America. But mission control called him just as he was finishing up.

“Donovan,” 

It was his dad. Calling him by his full first name. His heart stopped for a moment and Don just barely managed to answer.

“What’s happening?” he asked urgently.

“It’s Nora, she’s in surgery, she was shot and she’s not healing. She’s at S.T.A.R. Labs--” he said and Don was running.

The thing about running faster than sound is that you have so much time to think. Usually, Don loved that. It was relaxing to run and have almost infinite time to mull over things. 

It was torturous now, when all he could think of was Nora, bleeding out on the operating table, alone and scared. He glanced to his left and saw his dad, his lightning trailing after him.

“Don’t wait on me, just get to Nora,” Don called, the crackling of lightning nearly drowning him out.

“I don’t have to,” his dad called and reached over, gripping his neck and Don was moving faster than he could on his own. They paused in the Cortex to exchange their suits for civilian clothes, before going to the more private med bay. His mom was there, her head in her hands as she waited outside. These days, S.T.A.R. Labs had a full crew, all of them brilliant, and Don trusted them. But he wished they were gone so his family could just be worried in peace.

“Mom!” Don exclaimed rushing up and engulfing her in a hug. She hugged him tightly and pulled away to look at Dad, reaching of t out her hand so they could connect. Don usually was in awe of their love, but now he just wanted to see his sister, and he was willing to just run through anyone to get there.

“Where’s Nora?” he asked his mom. She pulled away long enough to nod at the operating room door. 

“She’s been in there for a few minutes, and uh, they said we aren’t allowed in. But she’s gonna be okay Donovan, she’s gonna be okay.” Iris said fiercely, her hand clutching at her son’s jacket.

“When can we see her? What happened?”

“She was shot. A metahuman bullet. It’ll take some time to get it out but she’s got her speed healing.” Iris assured him, pulling him in again for another hug.

“Who shot her?”

“Unidentified shooter,” Barry sighed, running his hands through his hair, his face that tightly drawn expression of panic it usually was when something bad happened with his family.

Don clenched his fist, lightning flashing in his eyes, but he closed them and took a deep breath.

“Fuck,” Don sighed, trying hard not to lose control and just tear the city apart. His mom shot him a droll look, her eyebrow lifting.

“Excuse me. So we’re just waiting now? Just hoping for the best?”

“That’s all we can do. Unless you got a degree in general practice?” she said. Don took a deep breath.

“She’s my sister mom, my twin. I mean I’ll never have another twin sister and now she’s in the hospital, shot by some metahuman hating freak and I feel like I should have known. I mean twins know when they get hurt. When she broke her arm when we were eight I knew she was in trouble from across the playground,” he said, looking at his hands. “And now that I’m here I feel like I failed. I’m her big brother, I’m supposed to protect her. I’m supposed to know when she gets hurt so I can help,” he sighed, holding his face in his hands. He sat down heavily onto the hard, plastic chairs and both his parents sat on either side and cradled him in their arms.

“I’m so sorry, honey that you feel like you failed your sister. But you did not fail her. Do you hear me?” his mother asked, her eyes filling with tears and her voice shaky, but she grabbed his hands and tightened them.

“Mom--”

“No, you listen Donovan Joseph Allen. You are a good brother, a wonderful brother. And your sister? She’s in there, yeah. And she’s hurting. But she’s gonna heal.” Iris asserted. His dad nodded and he pulled his son in for a hug.

“Yeah, you’re mother’s right Don. Nora’s just as tough as her mother and a bullet wound isn’t gonna stop her for long,” Barry comforted.

Don nodded.

“You’re right. Nora would fight me, if I acted like she’s some damsel in distress.” he laughed. Barry chuckled and ruffled his hair.

“Yeah maybe. She’s going to alright, kid.” he promised and Don believed it.

 

Nora woke up slowly and angrily, her chest tight and painful. She looked around and saw her mom and dad sleeping in the chair, with her mom curled up in her dad’s lap. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. 

“Ugh, I hate hospitals,” she groaned. She reached her hand up weakly to her chest and felt the bandage there. A bullet. One of the fastest women alive and she got shot by a bullet. Lame!

She was about to wake up her parents and let them know she was okay when her brother walked in, a still steaming coffee and a sugary junk food item.

“Nora! You’re okay!” he crowed, dumping his junk food and setting the coffee precariously on her side table.

“Yeah, that’s me! The girl that’s awake,” she smiled and Don gave her a gentle but heartfelt hug.

“You’re dumb for getting shot with a bullet, what were you taking a nap?” he asked sarcastically. She rolled her eyes.

“Oh my God, you’re so annoying I should just,” she pretended to hit him but winced when she stretched her chest.

“Yikes, you’re just all kinds of messed up. But you’re gonna be okay big head,” he told her. She nodded.

“Of course I am. I’m little but I can take one measly bullet,” she said. At that moment, Barry and Iris roused and Iris blearily looked around before seeing that Nora was awake. She gasped and covered her mouth before climbing inelegantly over to Nora.

“Baby girl you’re awake!” she called, cupping Nora’s face and kissing her forehead and hugging her.

“Hey mom,” she smiled, reaching her hand up to hold her hand.

“My baby, I’m glad you’re awake,” she sighed. Nora couldn’t even get in a word before her dad elbowed her way through.

“Hold on, let me see my daughter. How are you honey?”

“Sore, and my chest feels kinda tight but I’m okay Daddy,” she grinned. Barry hugged her, lifting her up gently so he could cradle her close.

“I’m glad you’re better and don’t feel worse!” he sighed. Don scoffed.

“What happened to `She’s strong, she’ll make it’?” Don asked. Both his parents turned to him and made identical faces.

“She was still shot!” they cried, in equal measure incredulous and mildly offended. Don raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

“Okay, my bad!”

Nora giggled and then moaned when her chest panged.

“Okay, that sucks. Give me those good metahuman drugs that really hurts,” she whined, grabbing the button herself and pressing it without hesitation.

“Well I guess there goes any chance of conversation,” Don said rolling his eyes. Nora rolled her eyes.

“Oh shush. Chat with mom and dad, call Vic or something,” she yawned, and closed her eyes, her face and posture the definition of sitting pretty.

“Wow those drugs really do work,” Barry laughed.

“Yeah they really do.” Iris nodded.

“Ugh, I was really worried for nothing. She’s so annoying,” he said, although his face was relaxed and even exhilarant, now that Nora was really okay.

“You’re not fooling anyone, baby boy.” Iris laughed, patting his arm sympathetically.

“Your sister is gonna be fine. However, we’re hungry, think you can watch her for us?” Barry asked. Don nodded bashfully.

“Sure thing dad.”


End file.
